


I'll take care of you, Spider-baby

by Parkersjiggle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkersjiggle/pseuds/Parkersjiggle
Summary: Prompt: Peter comes back from a patrol in queens and a little beaten up from some bad guys. Tony takes care of his injuries and a first kiss because he love him. RQ (request)“H-hey, Mr. Stark,” the boy gave a pained smile, “promise you won’t be mad?”Tony tensed “That’s not really a great way to start this conversation, is it?” He immediately pulled up Peter’s vitals. Knowing Tony was probably already getting himself familiar with the situation, Peter decided to just be honest, “Might’ve gotten stabbed just a little bit.”Tony was suddenly very awake and alert. “STABBED!?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I'll take care of you, Spider-baby

Peter leaned against the brick wall, breathing heavily. He grabbed the handle of the knife that was buried in his side, hands already turning red with blood. “This fucking hurts, man.” He wheezed to himself.

“I’m sure it did, Peter. Would you like me to inform, Mr. Stark? You’re in need of medical attention.” Karen’s voice sounded calm, warm and almost motherly if that was even possible for an AI.

“Uh, no, that’s fine, Karen. All good. I just need to get this thing out and then my healing will fix this in a jiffy.” He groaned in pain when he pulled at the knife, blood oozing out quickly. He glanced down and felt a wave of dizziness rush over him, slowing his senses.

“Peter, I’m afraid that was a rhetorical question giving you the illusion of choice. Per protocol, I’m required to inform Mr. Stark. Calling Mr. Stark now.” She told him matter of factly.

“Kaaaareeen why you gotta betray me like this, girl?” Peter whined and rolled his eyes.

“Hey kid, what’s up? What’s this about betrayal, huh?” Tony popped up on his screen with a raised eyebrow, but he kept a gentle smile on his face. “H-hey, Mr. Stark,” the boy gave a pained smile, “promise you won’t be mad?”

Tony tensed “That’s not really a great way to start this conversation, is it?” He immediately pulled up Peter’s vitals. Knowing Tony was probably already getting himself familiar with the situation, Peter decided to just be honest, “Might’ve gotten stabbed just a little bit.”

The billionaire jumped to his feet, awake and alert. “STABBED? Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you tell me straight away! Damn it, kid, your blood pressure’s getting dangerously low!”

“Yeah.” Peter closed his eyes, rattled expression on his face. “Hurts, Mr. Stark.”

Tony instantly softened “I’m sure it does, Spider-baby. I’m almost there okay. Can you be good and stay with me?” The concern in his voice was obvious.

“Mhm, ‘m’kay. I’ll be good.” If Tony wasn’t currently in a frenzy and breaking every traffic law there is, he might’ve been very turned on.

———

Tony arrived in record time and ran to Peter, as fast as his legs could carry him. “Pete, you awake?” Peter nodded his head, but didn’t reply verbally. “I’m right here, kid. I’m gonna fix you up, okay? Don’t worry about a thing. You’re okay now, you’re safe with me.” There were tears in his eyes.

The teen worried his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly opened his eyes. Peter felt himself get picked up bridal style, probably being lifted to Tony’s car. He enjoyed the feeling of Tony’s warmth, arms wrapped around him. It made him feel secure.

“Am I dreaming, Mr. Stark?” Tony chuckled “No, Pete. Do you dream about me often then?” He replied in an attempt to joke, offering humor in serious situations.

“All the time, Mr. Stark. Every night. I dream about your eyes, your lips, your strong arms and hands.” Tony gulped and tightened his grip. “Fuck.” Silently cursing and thanking the blood loss that allowed Peter to confess his darkest secrets.

Tony gently lowered Peter in his car. “Oh no. Didn’t mean to get blood all over your seats, Mr. Stark.”

“Didn’t mean-“ Tony sighed in exasperation, “Forget the blood, kid. I’m way more worried about you right now. I’ll put Happy on cleaning duty or something. He’ll love that.”

Peter chuckled and then winced in pain. “Mr. S-Stark, I-I don’t feel so g-good.” His eyesight blurred. “Kid? Kiddo? Peter!?” Everything became fuzzy. Feeling his body drain away slowly until finally all went black.

———

He woke up in the Medbay, feeling ten times better than before. He slowly opened his eyes and saw worried whiskey brown eyes staring back at him. Sadly, his consciousness was quickly accompanied by shame and guilt at his slip up, his vulnerability. He wanted to apologize for making Mr. Stark uncomfortable, feeling like an absolute idiot for spilling his secrets, but he didn’t get the chance. Before he could open his mouth, Mr. Stark wrapped him in a soul-crushing hug.

“Fuck, baby. I was so scared when you blacked out. I thought I lost you. I thought you were dying. Do you know what I would do if you died? I love you, Peter.” The older man choked out.

Peter froze. “Baby? You love me?” There was very quickly a blush spreading on his cheeks, as embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t help but break out into a big grin at the petname.

Instead of replying Tony closes the distance between them. Peter looks up at the older man as if he is starving, the flush adoring his delicate pale cheeks becoming more prominent. “Fuck... you look so pretty like this, baby.” Tony whispers and Peter moans at the praise. Tony raises a single eyebrow, silently asking for permission to continue. The teen frantically nods his consent. Their lips finally meet in a biting and desperate kiss. “About time, don’t you think?”

He lays down next to Peter, planting soft kisses on the top of his head while playing with his hair. “You should get some more rest. Your healing factor took care of most of the healing, but you still need to take it easy.”

Peter pouted, preferring to do other things in the moment, but complies none the less. “Sing for me, Tony?” Tony smiled at the use of his first name.

“Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen. Give him two lips like roses and clover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.”

Slowly Peter drifts off, feeling happier and more at peace than ever before, but not before whispering “I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got more prompts, send them in (Tumblr: Parkersjiggle)! I also love reading your comments :)


End file.
